Merry Christmas Mabel
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: What do you give as a gift to the girl who has every color sweater of the rainbow? Tyrone asks himself that question as he wants to get Mabel the perfect gift for Christmas, but doesn't know what exactly. After a little investigation, he comes up with the perfect gift idea. Tyrone/Mabel fluffy friendship fic. NO PINE/CLONECEST!
1. In Search Of The Perfect Gift

Merry Christmas Mabel

Starter A/N: Hello everyone! This is Alisi Thorndyke coming at ya with my very first GF fic. First off, I do want to apologize now if the following friendship pairing isn't what you folks are use to so please no flames. Unleashing the imagination is what I'm doing here so technically, I'm not breaking any laws lol. While there are no real pairings in this fic, I am making this a Tyrone/Mabel friendship fic. Thought I'd mix it up a bit since this pairing does not exist on this site at all. Remember, this is just friendship and not a serious coupling. I could make it that in possible future fics if enough requests are made. If nothing else, on with the legal limitations and summary!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gravity Falls, but Alex Hirsch does. So let's give it up for the man who brought a quality television program to this chaotic world! Without this show, I'd probably still be channel surfing while booing the poor selection of television shows on Friday nights in between my studies lol.

Summary:  What do you give as a gift to the girl who has every color sweater of the rainbow? Tyrone asks himself that question as he wants to get Mabel the perfect gift for Christmas, but doesn't know what exactly. After a little investigation, he comes up with the perfect gift idea. Tyrone/Mabel fluffy friendship fic. NO PINECEST!

Chapter 1: In Search of the Perfect Gift

Winter and the season of Christmas have fallen on the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Light dustings of snow have covered the ground and with more snow now falling, the aerial view of the town is very picturesque, the perfect picture of what you'd find on the front of a hallmark Christmas card. Everyone has gotten into the spirit of the season, including the gnomes that reside in the forest, whom have made a miniature snow man in the clearing of the forest and Gideon Gleeful, who has made a snow woman in the image of Mabel Pines. He currently can be seen standing in the yard of his house staring at the snow Mabel.

"Would you like some hot chocolate with marshmallows sugar dumpling?" Gideon asks the snow Mabel. "Marshmallows for my marshmella?"

And when I say everyone is in the spirit of the holiday that includes the residence of the Mystery Shack. The outside of the building is heavily decorated with Christmas tinsel, lights, light up decorations on the main porch, and the letters that spell out 'Mystery Shack' on the roof are glowing with an almost blinding red and green color.

On the inside, the shack doesn't look any different from the outside of the building including the seven foot Christmas tree in the den that is heavily decorated with tons of ornaments and tinsel with more decorations being added to it by the older pines twin, Mabel Pines and her pet and assistant, Waddles.

Because the twins' parents decided to take a vacation overseas for the holidays, they sent the two to spend their holiday vacation with their great uncle. Because the twins spent their past summer in Gravity Falls and seemed to have enjoyed it, their parents felt that sending them to gravity falls for Christmas wouldn't be a problem. So here they are, spending yet another break from school in Gravity Falls with their great uncle Stanford.

As the older pines continues decorating the tree with her pet pig, the younger pines now makes his way into the den reading his '3' book. Finishing his reading of the current content, he takes a look over at the overly decorated tree and its decorator. He notices how heavily the tree is decorated and questions whether the poor thing will be able to take anymore decorations.

"There are way too many decorations on this tree." Dipper comments. "You can hardly see the branches and bottom."

"Don't be silly dippy-dots." Mabel replies with a laugh, not taking her eyes off of the tree. "Of course you can see the branches and the bottom, they are just covered with lights and ornaments."

Waddles oinks in agreement, despite the tree bulb ornament in his snout. Deciding not to get into a complex conversation about how much Mabel is smothering the tree, much like she did with the outside of the shack, Dipper changes the subject.

"So Mabel, I decided to get Wendy a gift for Christmas." Dipper begins. "I'm not exactly sure what, but I wanted to talk to you about it since you're a girl and she is a girl and only girls know what other girls like."

"Well that is true, but Wendy doesn't like the same things I do." Mabel replies, taking the ornament from Waddles and placing it on the tree. "She's a teenager and teenagers like all kinds of weird stuff like those dark Goth bands, boys with cars, and cars. But I, on the other hand, give me yarn and a new set of knitting needles, and I'm one happy girl! Why don't you just ask her what she likes."

"That would be a great idea if she weren't away on vacation with her family for the holidays." Dipper says, continuing to watch Mabel further smother the tree. "And there is no way of reaching her."

"I forgot that she won't be back until after Christmas." Mabel replies. "Well, at least you know what to get for me for Christmas."

"Don't you have enough knitting needles and yarn?" Dipper asks, cocking an eyebrow. "You have so much now I could swear you're opening up your own yarn store."

"Yea, but I can always use more." Mabel smiles, now turning to Dipper. "I can never have enough you know. Plus I will be knitting one awesome sweater for Waddles for Christmas."

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind." Dipper replies, now making his way over to the shop and to the counter. Taking a seat in Wendy's space behind the counter, Dipper opens his '3' book and begins reading a random section. Sighing and feeling as if he's read enough, Dipper places the book down on the counter and closes it.

Taking a look around the room for possible gift ideas, the younger pines now spots a book with the label, "_Employee Information", _taped on the spine on the top shelf next to the male and female brains. Thinking to himself of what the book contains, he then turns his attention back to in front of him.

"If I were Wendy, what would I like as the perfect gift?" Dipper asks himself. "I can't contact her to ask such a question and Mabel was no help, so I'm going to need someone to bounce my ideas off of. I'm definitely not going to Robbie about this one!"

Continuing to think, Dipper spots an old flyer of the mystery shack's party from the summer and gains an idea. Grinning, the boy darts from the shop and into Stan's office, stopping directly in front of the copier. Flipping the top open, Dipper jumps onto the surface and presses the copy button. A scan of him is made and the results appear in the copy results tray. Jumping off of the copier, Dipper flips the top down and grabs the sheet of paper. Laying it flat on the floor, his copy emerges from the paper, two Dippers now facing each other.

"Now I can brainstorm." Dipper smirks, his brown eyes meeting those of his copy. "Who would know better how I think than me?"

* * *

And we thought the episode _Double Dipper_ was the last time we'd see another Dipper clone. Well SURPRISE! Will Dipper successfully brainstorm ideas for the perfect gift for Wendy with his clone and how much more decoration will Mabel place on the tree before it is considered a fire hazard? Keep reading to find in chapter 2! Next chapter, the brainstorming of the gift ideas begins!

**Review Please!**

**The newly created poll for Gravity Falls is now open! Check my profile for details!**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Vision

Chapter 2: Double Vision

**A/N: Before I go on with the chapter, I would like to everyone who reviewed and loved my first chapter! I was so nervous about posting it, but its reviewers like you that keep an author, like me, going with their writing! Thanks so much and now on to chapter 2! **

'Dipper has cloned himself once more to brainstorm ideas for the perfect gift for Wendy. Will his clone be successful in helping him come up with the perfect gift idea?'

The two Dippers are face to face, brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

"Now I can brainstorm." Dipper says with a smile. "Who would better know how I think other than myself? Welcome back Tyrone."

"Yea, thanks." Tyrone replies, looking himself over. "I'm assuming my return has something to do with a plan of yours, Wendy specifically?"

"Again, who would better know me other than me." Dipper replies. "And yes, I need to figure out the perfect gift to get for Wendy and so far, I'm coming up with zero results."

"I know and the last thing you came up with was jewelry." Tyrone replies. "I don't believe Wendy is into jewelry. The key here is that you have to match the gift with the personality. That way, you can never lose out."

"That's just the problem!" Dipper says, frustration creeping into his voice. "I know Wendy's personality, but I don't know what she likes other than _Robbie_! We never got that far into conversation!"

The Robbie segment of his sentence emphasized with hate.

"Hey, she likes guitars." Tyrone says, snapping his fingers. "You could always buy her one of those, maybe electric this time."

"That would be a great idea if I had the money for one and knew where to buy one." Dipper frowns.

"Well something from the heart is always your best bet." Tyrone suggests. "You can never go wrong there."

"True." Dipper asks, now going into think mode. "But what could I give her that's from the heart and that she'll love?"

Before either boy could suggest a gift from the heart, Stanford now walks into his office and spots Dipper.

"Hey, what are you doing in here kid?" Stanford questions, now getting the boy's attention.

"Oh hey gruncle Stan." Dipper replies to the older man, a nervous smile spreading across his face. "I was just in here uh—

Looking for an acceptable claim to being in the older man's office, Dipper now turns to the small table next to the copier and grabs a handful of copier paper.

"I was just in here making copies of some pictures for Mabel." Dipper replies, his nervous smile unmoving. "Yep, Mabel will be baking Christmas cookies and asked that I copy some pictures for her so she would have a starting point."

"Is that so?" Stan simply says.

Before Stan can further interrogate his great nephew, he now spots a second Dipper.

"I must be working too hard because I am seeing two of you." Stanford says as he begins rubbing his eyes.

Immediately turning to Tyrone, Dipper quickly shifts in front of his clone and covers the copy perfectly with his own body while continuing to smile nervously.

"Yep, you are definitely working too hard." Dipper replies, his nervous smile unmoving. "You know that happens when you work around the clock without taking a break. So for the holidays, why don't you take a break from making money and just relax. Seeing double is the first sign of high blood pressure you know."

"Are you kidding kid?" Stanford replies with a huff. "Money doesn't take a vacation and neither do I. This is the best time to make money as tourists from all over will pay by the thousands to buy a gift that can't be bought anywhere else in the world! Take a vacation HA! you're funny kid!"

"Yea, that's me." Dipper laughs nervously. "Funny Dipper, ha..ha.."

"Now why don't you run along and go help your sister with the Christmas tree or something." Stanford suggests. "I have money to count."

Nodding, Dipper quickly exits the office, making sure that Tyrone ran out ahead of him and wasn't seen by Stan.

"Take a vacation from making money, HA!" Stan laughs as he takes a seat behind his desk. "Money never sleeps! That kid should be a comedian!"

"Ok, that was a close one." Tyrone says as he and Dipper begin making their way to the shop.

"That it was." Dipper replies. "Who knows how he _really_ would have reacted hadn't I not mentioned him taking a vacation from making money."

"Well now that that's over, let's get back to our originally scheduled brainstorming." Tyrone says as the two boys now reach the shop. Tyrone takes a seat on the stool on the side of the counter while Dipper takes a seat behind the counter, in Wendy's seat.

The Den

Having put the final touches on the Christmas tree, Mabel begins observing it.

"I think we did a great job with the tree." Mabel says in her usual optimistic tone. "What do you think Waddles?"

Waddles replies with an oink of approval.

"I knew you'd agree with me." Mabel smiles to her pet pig. "Now let's go find Dipper and show him what we've done with the tree."

Replying with an oink, Mabel and Waddles begins making their way out of the den for when Soos walks in.

"Hey Hambone." Soos greets to Mabel.

"Hey Soos!" Mabel greets back with a smile. "Check out what Waddles and I did with the tree."

Grabbing his left hand, Mabel drags the man-child over to the extravagantly decorated Christmas tree.

"So what do you think?" Mabel asks with a brace filled smile, extending her arms so to put the tree on "display". "Pretty right?"

"Whoa, dude, this is like the best Christmas tree I've ever seen!" Soos replies with excitement. "Since I've worked here, I haven't seen a tree like this, at least not since I last visited home. This tree even beats the one back home."

"What do you mean since you've last visited home?" Mabel asks in confusion as she puts her arms down. "You mean Gruncle Stan never celebrated Christmas before?"

"Since I've worked here, I've never seen Mr. Pines put up one decoration for any holiday until you kids came along." Soos replies. "He just like treated every holiday like it was just another day; New Years, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, all of them really. He saw those holidays as an opportunity to make money than actual holidays."

"And you never once tried to show him how much fun celebrating a holiday can be?" Mabel inquires.

"I tried once last year around Easter, but he just yelled at me to take down whatever I put up." Soos replies, sadness creeping into his tone. "He just wasn't into it."

"Well of that changes this year!" Mabel replies, her tone perking up. "This year, I'll see to it that gruncle Stan celebrates Christmas and loves it!"

Waddles oinks with happiness as he rolls over on back, legs sticking up in the air.

"Hey, would you like to do the honors of putting the star on the tree?" Mabel asks with a brace filled smile.

"I would be honored ham bone." Soos replies with a nod.

Mabel grabs the star from the pile of decorations next to the tree and hands it to Soos. He now places the star at the top of the tree and with that, Mabel plugs in the entire tree. The room is then filled with LED colored Christmas lights that are highlighting the rainbow colors of the numerous ropes of garland, tinsel, and ornaments that are bunched around the tree. The girl's eyes enlarge with happiness.

"This will be the best Christmas ever!" Mabel cheers. "I've got to show this to Dipper!"

Mabel now darts from the room shouting with glee as Waddles shuffles behind her: "Dipper, you have to come see this!"

The Shop

Tyrone and Dipper have temporarily shifted their conversation from Wendy to another topic, something completely unrelated.

"So I'm thinking, once I get home I'll make a note of everything I've seen and experienced here." Dipper explains to his clone. "Maybe then I'll get some answers to some of my questions."

Just then, Mabel enters the shop, her smile suddenly switching to an expression of confusion upon seeing two Dippers.

"Di..pp..er?" Mabel says in confusion as she looks between the two boys. "Why am I seeing two of you? Oh man, I must have been standing too close to the tree when I plugged it in."

Waddles oinks, also confused at seeing two Dippers.

"I don't think the tree did it Mabes." Dipper laughs. "Actually this is my clone and his name is Tyrone. Tyrone, this is my sister Mabel."

Tyrone waves at Mabel, her confused expression unmoving.

"But you told me you destroyed your clones this past summer at the party when you tried to impress Wendy." Mable questions to her brother, now turning to him.

"Well that's why I brought him back because I need help with figuring out what to get Wendy for Christmas." Dipper explains. "I'm still at a loss."

"Well, why don't you try something from the heart." Mabel suggests. "You can never go wrong there."

"That's as far as we've gotten right now." Tyrone speaks up. "But we're at a loss for what he can give her that's from the heart and meaningful."

"Something meaningful and that she'll love." Dipper nods.

"I'm at a loss of ideas myself, but I'm sure you two will come up with something." Mabel says, her initial shock at seeing two Dippers worn off. "So what do you guys want for Christmas?"

"Here we go again." Dipper says with a sigh as he raises his vision to his sister. "We go through this every year Mabel. I told you, whatever you get me, I'll like. No need to go out of your way."

"What about you Tyrone?" Mabel asks as she turns to the clone, displaying her aligned pearls through the rows of braces with a smile.

"Anything you give me will suit me just fine." Tyrone answers, returning the smile.

"Ok, I have an idea of just what to get for each of you." Mabel says with a nod. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"And Mabel, please don't tell anyone about Tyrone." Dipper pleads. "The only one who knows about gruncle Stan's human copier is us and Tyrone. If I hadn't told gruncle Stan that maybe he was seeing things due to working so hard, Tyrone's cover would have been blown. You have to keep this between us."

"You have my word dipping sauce." Mabel agrees. "Well, I'm off to go bake gingerbread houses with Waddles."

The chocolate haired girl now exits the shop with Waddles following closely behind. Tyrone's eyes followed as Mabel left the shop and even though she's out of sight, he has not taken his vision off the exit/entrance of the shop. Dipper now turns to his clone and notices the look on his face. Shifting his vision to the door, Dipper notices that his sister is out of sight. Turning back to Tyrone, he notices that he hasn't taken his eyes off the entrance/exit.

"Tyrone." Dipper calls to clone.

The copy doesn't respond.

"Tyrone!" Dipper calls once more, now snapping his fingers to get his attention. The clone turns to the classic Dipper.

"You say something?" Tyrone asks in confusion.

"Yes I did." Dipper replies. "The look you had on your face after Mabel left the shop, please don't tell me you're falling for my sister."

"No! Of course not!" Tyrone replies in defense. "Considering that I'm a copy of you that would make her my sister too. I'm just intrigued by her is all; I've never met someone so optimistic and carefree before."

"That's Mabel for you." Dipper says, rolling his eyes. "The sooner you get use to her bubbly personality, the sooner you'll get over it."

"If you say so." Tyrone says, shrugging his shoulders.

"And with you being a copy of me, wouldn't you have some memories of 'our' sister?" Dipper inquires.

"That would normally be the case, but in this particular instance, no." Tyrone answers. "When you created me and the other clones, you only held a one track thought and that was about Wendy and your plan for her. That's the only thought that any of us held. Now, had you thought about Mabel at any time during all of that, we'd probably have some specific memories of her, well at least I would now."

"So that's how that works." Dipper mumbles.

"So, what are you going to get Mabel for Christmas?" Tyrone curiously inquires.

"The same thing she gets from me every year." Dipper replies. "A new set of knitting needles and any color yarn of her choosing."

"No offense, but that gift idea is kind of lame." Tyrone replies. "Don't you think she deserves something a little more meaningful than just knitting needles and yarn?"

"She never complains or at least not to me." Dipper retorts. "Her exact words are: _If_ _I get me a new set of knitting needles and yarn, I'm one happy girl!_ Why change that now?"

"Because she's your sister and she deserves a decent gift." Tyrone stresses. "And I bet the gift she gets for you will be one you will not only love, but remember forever."

"If I know Mabel and I do, she will knit me either a scarf, gloves or something I can wear." Dipper explains. "There's really no surprise there."

"And those types of gifts are the best kind because they are from the heart and mean more." Tyrone says. "She puts thought into it and that's what counts."

"Well the gloves that she knitted for me last year were pretty nice." Dipper replies. "And I'm still wondering how she was able to knit my name into the gloves."

"Well, I plan to get Mabel something nice for Christmas." Tyrone expresses. "I'm not exactly sure what as of yet, but I'm hoping she'll love it."

"If it glitters, shines, or has yarn mixed in somehow, trust me, she'll love it." Dipper replies with a slight eye roll.

"Well with the type of personality she has, that would be something worth considering, but I want to do something more." Tyrone replies. "And the only way to do that is to do some investigating."

"Why don't you just ask her what she wants." Dipper suggests.

"That would take away the element of me surprising her and plus she may expect something from her list." Tyrone replies. "And if I can't get what's on her list, then she will be disappointed. The element of surprise is always best."

"Ok, so you've got a point." Dipper agrees. "So how do you plan to investigate what to get for her as the perfect gift?"

"Oh, you just leave that to me." Tyrone says, a smirk crossing his lips.

* * *

Now that is an interesting question. Just what kind of investigating will Tyrone do to find out what to get Mabel for Christmas? Will he ask her like Dipper suggested or will he take another route? Keep reading to find out in chapter 3. Next chapter: Tyrone conducts his investigation!

**Review Please!**


	3. Tyrone's Investigation

Chapter 3: Tyrone's Investigation

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I have told many of you that I was going to post this on tommorrow, but I got this done ahead of schedule so here it is, a day early! Please enjoy! **

'Tyrone plans to do some investigating to find the perfect gift for Mabel. Will his investigation be successful?'

"So how do you plan to investigate what to get for her as the perfect gift?" Dipper inquires to his clone.

"Oh you just leave that to me." Tyrone replies, a smirk crossing his lips. "Trust me, however I find out, it could help you with how to surprise Wendy for Christmas."

"You know what Tyrone, I never thought about that." Dipper agrees. "Well the best time to do any investigating is when Mabel is distracted. Trust me, she won't notice at thing."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Tyrone replies.

Kitchen

The smell of gingerbread is filling the kitchen area as the first set of gingerbread floors, walls, and roofs are in the oven baking. With one set nearly done, Mabel is going over her gingerbread house designs and checklist to make sure she has everything she needs to construct all four gingerbread houses and possibly a gingerbread Mystery Shack.

"Ok, I have the white frosting to construct the houses." Mabel calls off as she looks to the table. Spotting the frosting, she checks that off her list.

"Ok, I have the red, purple, green, and yellow gum drop decorations." Mabel calls off once more. Seeing the gum drops, she checks that off her list.

"And lastly, I have the candy canes for the gingerbread house yards." Mabel checks, seeing the candy canes laid out on the table. "Ok, I have everything I need."

Waddles looks to the table to inspect the ingredients Mabel has all laid out for her gingerbread houses.

"Building gingerbread houses are so much fun Waddles!" Mabel cheers. "This reminds me of when I made gingerbread houses with mom, dad, and Dipper last Christmas. We made four houses and it took me and Dipper until Easter to finish eating all of them! However, I didn't think eating that much gingerbread would lead me to the dentist two days later. With braces, I thought it was impossible to get cavities."

Waddles oinks in response.

"I wish gruncle Stan could have joined us though." Mabel replies, her tone steeping down to slight sadness. "I can't believe he never celebrated a holiday until me and Dipper came along. No one should ever treat a holiday such as Christmas or even Thanksgiving as just another day. Christmas is that one special holiday that all families should come together, enjoy the spirit of the holiday season, and enjoy a nice family dinner. Of course, let's not forget the dozens and dozens of presents you get to open on Christmas morning."

Waddles crouch to the floor, his reply to Mabel's explanation.

"Well this year, he won't be spending Christmas alone and treating it as another day!" Mabel continues, her voice returning to her usual perky. "Dipper and I are with him and this will be the best Christmas he ever had. I'm going to bake that gingerbread Mystery Shack after all and dedicate that to gruncle Stan!"

Waddles stands up and oinks in happiness, obviously from Mabel's cheerful declaration.

The timer on the oven now beeps, indicating that the first set of gingerbread for the first house is done. Grabbing the oven mitts, Mabel pulls out the first set of gingerbread and sets the cookie sheet on the table. She then places the second set in the oven for the second house.

"These smell good, don't they waddles?" Mabel asks, inhaling the scent of gingerbread. "With the second set in the oven and while these are cooling, I can begin working on Dipper and Tyrone's gifts. I can't wait to see their faces on Christmas morning when they see what I made for them! I know they will just love it. After I finish those, I will begin working on your gift. Now let's go gather my tools so I can get to work."

Leaving the kitchen, Mabel begins making her way to the ladder that leads to her and Dipper's room with, of course, Waddles in tow.

Attic

Tyrone is currently in Mabel and Dipper's attic bedroom and is looking around Mabel's side of the room for gift ideas. Noticing stacks of teen vampire novels on the nightstand that separates the twin's beds, Tyrone shakes his head.

"Too cliché." Tyrone says.

Looking to the posters over her bed, he shakes his head once more.

"Too common placed." Tyrone continues.

Looking to Mabel's side of the nightstand once more, he notices an open caboodle that is spilling over with earrings and bracelets next to the stack of novels.

"Not enough of a surprise!" Tyrone says, releasing a sigh. "None of this is helping! There has got to be something here that can help give me an idea as to what to get Mabel for Christmas."

Continuing to think of what would help him in his pursuit of the perfect gift, Tyrone's thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of footsteps walking towards the room. Accompanying those footsteps is Mabel's voice and Waddles' oinks. With panic beginning to surge through the clone, Tyrone frantically begins looking for a place to hide so to avoid being caught. Quickly turning to the closet, Tyrone ducks into it and shuts the door, just in time as Mabel now enters the room. Cracking the door open slightly in crouching position, Tyrone can see Mabel walk over to her side of the nightstand.

"So what colors do you think I should use for Dipper and Tyrone's gifts?" Mabel inquires to her pet. "Should I use blue yarn? No, I used blue in Dipper's gloves last year. What about red? No, I used that color on his scarf the year before last along with mom's oven mitts. Maybe purple? No, purple isn't really Dipper nor Tyrone's color. Ah, I'll think of something, but for your sweater, I know the exact color I'm going to use and trust me, you'll love it!"

Pulling out the drawer on her side of the nightstand, Mabel pulls out various color yarn balls and a set of knitting needles. Closing the drawer, Mabel now makes her way out of the room.

"Ok, that was close." Tyrone breathes a sigh of relief. "One more minute and she would have spotted me. Well I better continue my search now that the coast is clear."

Getting to his feet, Tyrone's head now bumps against something dull and pointy.

"What the heck?" Tyrone whines as he turns around and spots numerous hangers.

His eyes now focus on the hangers, more specifically, what are on those hangers and numerous others like them. Smiling, Tyrone begins looking through the hanger contents.

"I do believe I just found my inspiration." Tyrone smiles.

Shack Shop

With Tyrone off on his investigation, Dipper has begun reading the '3' book once more. Continuing to surf through the pages with no particular aim, Dipper releases a sigh.

"If only finding a gift for a girl were as easy as investigating the daily phenomena that takes place around here." Dipper sighs. "Then it'd be no problem at all. Hopefully Tyrone is having some luck with finding out what to get Mabel for Christmas."

Continuing to lazily surf through pages of his book, Dipper doesn't notice gruncle Stan enter the shop with four signs tucked under his right arm.

"Hey Dipper, I need you to hang these signs outside that advertise the shop's holiday sales." Gruncle Stan requests, now getting Dipper's attention.

"Hang those signs outside? In this weather? It's like twenty below out there!" Dipper protests. "I'd be lucky to make it past the front door and back in before I become a part of Mabel's decoration maze on the porch or a human snowman."

"Alright, then just take this big sign outside and set it in front of the shack." Stanford says pointing to the sign next to Dipper, also behind the counter. "It doesn't state the holiday sales on it like these signs do, but when the tourists come pouring in, they will be in for a big surprise. Let's not forget the money that will come spilling in with them! With all the money I will be making from these sales, you and your sister will be able to have that Christmas party she's been harping about since you two arrived back here."

"Yea, why not throw a party at my unfortunate expense." Dipper mumbles to himself as he jumps off the stool and grabs the sign. Grabbing a hanging coat off the coat rack by the shop's main entrance, Dipper makes his way outside to place the sign in front of the shack.

Attic

Tyrone is continuing to look through the contents of the hangers.

"Mabel is really talented." Tyrone comments. "She has so many different sweaters with so many different creative designs on them. These are truly master pieces. Well, I finally have an idea of what I'm going to do for her for Christmas, but the question is, how am I going to be able to re-enact such an art and if she has any spare yarn for me to work with?"

Looking up to the top shelf of the closet, Tyrone spots a box labeled "Mabel's spare yarn and knitting needles".

"Well, that's convenient." Tyrone says.

Grabbing the box off the shelf, Tyrone places it on the ground and opens it. With the box open, Tyrone begins looking through the various colors of yarn balls in the box.

"It's like she has a rainbow in here or every color of yarn directly from it." Tyrone says, continuing to look through the yarn. "With this much yarn, I'm not sure what color I want to go with for my gift."

Just then, an idea suddenly comes to Tyrone as he turns back to Mabel's collection of sweaters behind him. Quickly eyeing the sweaters once more, a smile crosses the clone's face.

"From the heart, just like I was telling Dipper." Tyrone speaks. "And the element of surprise is something she wouldn't expect. I can't wait to see her eyes light up on Christmas morning after she lays eyes on my gift."

Grabbing a few random balls of yarn and knitting needles, Tyrone closes the box and places it back on the top shelf. Stuffing the yarn and needles into his vest, he makes his way out of the room and down to the ground floor. On his way back to the shack's shop, he passes the kitchen area and quickly catches sight of Mabel knitting in front of the oven. Continuing to the shop, Tyrone feels a chill run up his spine that sends cold shivers through his body.

"Someone must have left a window open." Tyrone comments, rubbing his left arm to warm himself up.

Now reaching the shop, he spots Dipper coming into the shack from outside.

"What were you doing outside?" Tyrone asks as he takes a seat back on the stool on the side of the counter. "I felt how cold it is out there."

"Putting a sign outside the shop for gruncle Stan so he can book tours for the 'holiday sale' he's holding." Dipper replies, using air quotes for holiday sales. "It's like twenty below out there! Who would be so dumb to come out in the middle of nowhere in this kind of weather to buy gifts that they can simply buy at the local mall?"

"This is Gravity Falls." Tyrone replies. "We both know the answer to that one."

"So, did you have any luck finding a gift idea for Mabel?" Dipper asks as he puts the coat back on the rack.

"Yep, I certainly did." Tyrone answers, displaying the yarn and needles that he swiped. "I plan to re-enact her art and make her something that she will enjoy. Did you know that she has over one hundred knitted sweaters? Including one for every holiday of the year?"

"Wait, she has a sweater for every holiday of the year?" Dipper replies as he takes his seat back on Wendy's stool behind the counter. "Including the Fourth of July?"

"Yep and she spared no detail to make sure it lived up to the name of the holiday." Tyrone answers. "She named that sweater the Star Spangled Banner."

"That's interesting." Dipper says with a nod. "Maybe I should start paying more attention to the sweaters she makes and wears."

"I see you still have no idea of what to get for Wendy." Tyrone comments.

"Nope." Dipper says with a sigh. "I'm starting to think it'll just be best to get her a card and be done with it. It's from the heart and meaningful in every way."

"A card? What is she your grandmother?" Tyrone jokes, his tone now turning serious. "This isn't the same Dipper who went above and beyond for a plan to impress Wendy this past summer at the shack's party. This isn't the same Dipper that made ten clones to ensure his plan ran smoothly. Even though it faltered horribly, you stayed determined throughout the duration of it. That same Dipper doesn't just give up in the face of adversity."

"I know, but I had a plan for what I wanted to do to impress her." Dipper replies. "Now I don't have a plan or even an idea as to what I should to do to make her holiday special."

"Why don't you just take your mind off of it and do something else for a little while." Tyrone suggests. "When you least suspect it, an idea will come to you. Being overly analytical is our biggest fault you know."

"You're right, you're right." Dipper nods in agreement. "Hey, have you seen Mabel?"

"Yea, she's in the kitchen." Tyrone replies. "I think she's baking. When I passed by the kitchen, the smell of gingerbread was coming from that area."

"I'm going to take my mind off things and go help her do whatever it is she's doing." Dipper replies, now hopping off the stool. "She could probably use a hand."

"And remember, don't give any thought to what to do for Wendy." Tyrone stresses. "Just let it come naturally."

"Got it." Dipper simply says as he exits the shop, now on his way to the kitchen.

Turning to the yarn and needles in front of him, Tyrone release a small sigh.

"Now how easy will it be for me to learn to knit like Mabel so she will be surprised come Christmas morning?" Tyrone asks himself.

Excellent question Tyrone! Will it be easy to learn to knit like Mabel? And will Dipper's perfect gift idea for Wendy ever come to him? Keep reading to find out in chapter 4! Next chapter: Dipper is at a standstill for his gift for Wendy, but learns that Mabel will be constructing a gingerbread Mystery Shack!

**Review Please!**

* * *

**A/N: Due to popular votes about my n****ew story and how some voters want a summary about it, I have placed the summary to 'Child Of Destiny' on my profile page right above my story list. Please take some time to look it over and if you want to re-take my poll after reading the summary, feel free to do so!**


	4. Gingerbread and Knitting Part I

Chapter 4: Gingerbread and Knitting Part I

'Tyrone wonders if learning to knit like Mabel will be an easy task. Just how easy will it be for him to learn so he can surprise her on Christmas morning?'

"Now how easy will it be for me to learn to knit like Mabel so she will be surprised by my gift come Christmas morning?" Tyrone asks himself, eyeing the yarn and needles he swiped.

Kitchen

With the first three sets of gingerbread baked and cooling, the last set for the last gingerbread house is now in the oven baking. While that set is baking, Mabel has begun working on Soos's gift, having already knitted Tyrone's, Dipper's, and Stan's gifts.

"I hope Soos likes his new tool belt." Mabel says, continuing to knit fiercely, her normal pace of knitting. "However, maybe I should tell him that he should keep his hammer in the tool belt he's currently using."

Waddles oinks with a yawn, having curled up on the floor to go to sleep. Continuing to knit, Mabel doesn't notice Dipper enter the kitchen.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper greets his twin in a sad tone.

Looking up to see her brother, Mabel immediately remembers that she has his and the other's gifts in a pile behind her on the table. Quickly grabbing the dish towel, Mabel throws it over the gifts and places them on the chair under the kitchen window. She then turns back to Dipper and smiles.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel replies with a smile as Dipper takes a seat at the table.

Seeing the sad expression on his face changes her smile to a look of concern.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Mabel asks, now taking a seat next to him. "You seem upset."

"I am." Dipper replies as he turns to her. "It's about my Christmas gift to Wendy. I'm still at a loss and even with Tyrone here, nothing has come to mind yet. It's driving me crazy!"

"It's alright Dipper, something will come to you." Mabel replies, a small smile appearing. "Just try not to think about it for a while and before you know it, you'll get the best idea to surprise Wendy on Christmas day."

"That's the same thing he said to me." Dipper replies. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a better connection with Tyrone than you do with me."

"Well Dipper, we maybe twins, but sometimes we don't always think alike, even with our twin connection." Mabel replies as she rubs her brother's back with comfort. "And Tyrone, well, he maybe that side of you that helps you see things more clearer, like your rational side of thinking. Just relax and don't worry about it. Hey, you could even help me construct my gingerbread houses like we did last Christmas with mom and dad."

"I guess I could." Dipper replies, a small smile appearing. "It beats sulking about this matter all day."

"That's the spirit broseph." Mabel fully smiles. "With the first set of gingerbread done, we can begin working on the first house and I'll even let you design that house anyway you want, just so long as you're happy."

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper smiles. "You always know what to say to cheer me up at times like this."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Mabel says, now grabbing the cookie sheet containing the first set of gingerbread and placing it in front of Dipper. "The floor's all yours."

Just then, Stan enters the kitchen dressed in his normal attire to give his shack tours, complete with his cane and eye patch.

"Ok kids, look alive." Stan says to the twins, now getting their attention. "I've got four tours booked for today starting at 4pm and the shop will be crowded. So while I'm giving my tours, do your best to stay clear of the area until they end."

Stan now spots the cookie sheets filled with gingerbread and inhales the scent.

"Mabel, these must be the Christmas cookies that Dipper was in my office copying pictures for." Stan comments to his great niece, which gains him a confused look from the girl. "They look a little odd though, but smell great."

"Cookies?" Mabel asks, now turning to Dipper. "What cookies?"

"You know the pictures you asked for me to copy for you when you came into the office earlier asking what I wanted for Christmas." Dipper says with nods, hoping she'll catch on to what he is hinting at. "You said that you'd bake them after baking your gingerbread houses."

Catching on to what her brother is saying, Mabel nods back.

"Oh, THOSE cookies." Mabel replies, now turning back to Stan. "Oh those won't be ready for quite some time now gruncle Stan. I still have another gingerbread house to make and after that, I'll get started on those Christmas cookies."

"Great, make sure that you do." Stan cheers. "While the tourists are spending their money, they will want something to eat and nothing is bad for business like hungry tourists. The more money they spend, the more I can make this a great Christmas for both you kids."

"Even having a Christmas party?" Mabel asks with bubbly excitement.

"You betcha short stuff." Stan replies. "Well, I'm off to the shop to get ready to sucker in some tourists!"

Stan now leaves the kitchen, leaving the kids to construct their gingerbread houses. With the older man making his way towards the shop, Dipper immediately remembers leaving Tyrone in the shop and snaps his attention away from building the gingerbread house.

"Oh no Tyrone!" Dipper snaps. "Mabel, I'll be right back! I've got to go find Tyrone before gruncle Stan does!"

"Where is he?" Mabel inquires.

"I left him in the shop when I came in here!" Dipper replies in a panic. "If gruncle Stan finds him, who knows what'll happen!"

Darting from the kitchen, Dipper rounds the corner and immediately runs into something and is knocked to the floor with a soft thud. Pulling his hat up from over his vision, he looks to see Tyrone laying a few inches away from him, also adjusting his hat.

"Tyrone!" Dipper cheers as he immediately gets to the feet.

"Next time, it would be better to look ahead of you to see who else is coming in your direction." Tyrone says with slight irritability, now getting to his feet. "I can still feel pain you know."

"I was coming to the shop to get you, remembering that I left you in there after going to help Mabel in the kitchen." Dipper replies, the panic in his tone disappearing. "I was afraid that you were going to get discovered by gruncle Stan as he is heading there right now."

"I know, I sensed your panic and came to find you." Tyrone replies. "Listen, I need for you to keep Mabel busy for a while so I can figure out how to knit. I finally figured out what I am going to get her for Christmas, but need to figure out the tough part first so I can."

"Oh you figured out what to get our sister for Christmas, but yet, we can't brain storm on what to get Wendy for Christmas." Dipper argues.

"Hey, you said it yourself and I'm inclined to agree that you haven't gotten that far into conversation with her as to what she likes." Tyrone replies. "You were acting as if you were still following your plan from the summer. If you just loosened up a bit, then the conversations wouldn't be so awkward and would flow much more easily."

Just as Dipper opens his mouth to argue more on the point, he finds he has no words for Tyrone.

"Ok Tyrone 1, Dipper 0." Dipper says, sighing in defeat. "So you're actually going to go through with learning to knit?"

"If I want to give Mabel a decent Christmas gift from the heart, I'm going to have to." Tyrone replies. "Besides, it's not that hard right?

"You do know that Mabel has been knitting since she was like eight years old." Dipper says. "She has the art down."

"Well I'm up for the challenge." Tyrone nods. "Besides, she deserves something great and I am not putting my name on the gift you plan to give to her on Christmas."

"Actually, I plan to get her something different." Dipper replies. "The talk we had earlier inspired me to rethink my gift idea for Mabel. Again, why is it so easy to think of gifts for your own sister but not for someone else?!"

"You're doing it again, stop thinking about it." Tyrone says. "It's easy to think of gift ideas for your own family because you've known them longer. You've known Mabel all of your life and you've known Wendy for just one summer. So the choice is easy and I know for the longest you've wanted to learn to knit so you can one day help Mabel with one of her knitting projects."

Revealing that part to Dipper, Tyrone slyly smirks, which makes the classic version gain an uneasy feeling knowing that one of his deep secrets have come to light. Dipper's eyes frantically dart to the right and left of him before landing back on his clone.

"That doesn't leave this area." Dipper states.

"Not a problem by me." Tyrone replies. "But whatever you do, just keep her busy until I can figure this out."

"She's building gingerbread houses so trust me, she'll be busy for a while." Dipper says with a nod.

"Great, just let me know when she's done so I can relocate to another area until her gift is finished." Tyrone requests.

"You got it." Dipper agrees.

Both boys go their separate ways, Dipper heading back into the kitchen to help Mabel with the houses and Tyrone to the twins' room.

The Shop

Stan is setting up the shop for the tours that are booked for that day, now placing a poinsettia plant on the shelf behind the female brain.

"Oh this will be the best day yet and with it being the Christmas season, the biggest money making opportunity yet!" Stan cheers. "I am such a genius! Soos!"

The man child now enters the shop, having heard Stanford's call for him.

"Yes Mr. Pines?" Soos replies.

"I need to you place some garland and lights around the shop, you know to make it look real Christmas-y in here." Stan requests. "I'm holding a huge holiday sale so I want the shop to look the part. Maybe I should have let Mabel decorate in here after all."

Hearing that Stan wants him to put up decorations for a holiday makes Soos smile and wide.

"You got it Mr. Pines!" Soos cheers, darting from the shop and to the den to grab any remaining decorations that weren't used after decorating the tree.

Attic

Tyrone has made it to the twins' room safely, while making sure not to be seen by anyone along the way. Immediately spotting the tv by the entrance of the room, he approaches it and turns it on. Due to not want to keep swapping TV times with the kids, Stan bought the two their own television for their room so he can watch the television in the den uninterrupted.

"With this being the holidays, I know there has got to be some sort of knitting or gift giving program on." Tyrone says to himself as he begins searching through the channels. "If there isn't, then my gift plans will be ruined. With Christmas eve being tomorrow, I'd have to think of something else to get Mabel for Christmas and fast."

Continuing to channel surf, Tyrone now stops on a channel that is playing a program on holiday essentials, including knitting and baking essentials.

"This couldn't have worked out any better." Tyrone says, breathing a sigh of relief. Taking a seat in front of the television, Tyrone removes the needles and yarn from his vest and places them in front of him.

"Here goes nothing." Tyrone says to himself as he begins watching the channel.

Kitchen

The twins have successfully constructed the first gingerbread house with Dipper beginning to place the decorations on it. With the fourth set of gingerbread out and cooling, the last set of gingerbread for the gingerbread mystery shack is now in the oven baking.

"This really does help take my mind off a lot, I must admit." Dipper says to Mabel. "And it's fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself bro." Mabel smiles, placing a purple gum drop on the roof of the house. "I know you want to do something nice for Wendy, but stressing over it isn't the solution. Buying gifts for girls like Wendy are never easy considering she's a teenager and teenagers love different things. Maybe you should get her Robbie in a box, she'll really love that."

"I would like to put him in a box_ that's for sure._" Dipper mumbles.

"I was just joking Dipper." Mabel giggles. "But don't worry, you'll come up with something. Hey, did you ever find Tyrone?"

"Yea I did." Dipper answers. "When I went to look for him, I ran into him in the hallway. He told me he was heading to the room to lie down for a little bit."

"Is he feeling alright?" Mabel inquires with concern.

"Yea he's fine, just tired." Dipper replies, hating to lie to his twin. "He asked that we stay down here until he wakes up."

"No problem." Mabel replies, handing Dipper a candy cane. "We have a lot of houses to build so we'll be in here for quite a while. Could please you hand me my gingerbread house plans?"

Nodding, Dipper reaches across the table and grabs the plans. Quickly glancing them over, he notices that Mabel plans to make a gingerbread Mystery Shack.

"You plan to make a gingerbread Mystery Shack?" Dipper inquires now turning to Mabel.

"Yep I do." Mabel replies with a smile. "After hearing from Soos that gruncle Stan never celebrated a holiday until we came along, I decided to make that for him since he will not be spending Christmas alone this year. Plus when we head back home in a week, he'll have that to remind him of how we gave him the best Christmas of his life."

"He never celebrated a holiday until we came along?" Dipper wonders with inquiry. "So if we weren't here for Summerween, he wouldn't have celebrated that either?"

"Good chance." Mabel simply replies. "But hey, we're with him now and he will have the best Christmas of his life! His gift is already done and I know he will love it!"

Having learned the sad truth about their uncle's lonely existence in the town, outside of his mystery shack tours and employees Wendy and Soos, hearing how Mabel wants to cheer up their great uncle for the holidays brings a smile to his face.

"You know Mabel, you're one of the most caring and loving people that I've ever known." Dipper smiles to his twin.

"What can I say?" Mabel returns the smile. "That just me being Mabel."

"And that's the Mabel that will always bring cheer and joy to the lives of others." Dipper says, now embracing his twin in a hug.

Smiling, Mabel returns the hug.

* * *

Now isn't that sweet? Tyrone is willing to take the challenge to learn to knit for Mabel and Dipper is helping her construct the gingerbread houses! Can't ya just feel the love in the room right now? Lol. Keep reading to find out in chapter 5. Next chapter: Tyrone learns that knitting isn't so easy and the gingerbread Mystery Shack will be built!

**Review Please!**


	5. Gingerbread and Knitting Part II

Chapter 5: Gingerbread and Knitting Part II

'Tyrone has taken up the challenge to learn to knit while Dipper helps Mabel with constructing her gingerbread houses. What's going to happen now?

"And that's the Mabel that will always bring cheer and joy to the lives of others." Dipper says, now embracing his twin in a hug.

Smiling, Mabel returns the hug. Holding each other for a few more seconds, the two now separate but not before ending their hug with 'Pat, Pat'.

"Hey Dipper, I need for you to do me a favor." Mabel speaks up. "I need for you to get me a picture of the mystery shack, the view of it from outside. I want to make sure that the gingerbread shack is the exact replica of this one."

"Sure Sis." Dipper replies with a nod. "I'll be right back."

Turning on his heels, Dipper now leaves the kitchen to go retrieve the picture for Mabel. With the first gingerbread house done, Mabel places it across the table, making room to begin the second house.

Attic

Tyrone is watching the holiday program, anxiously awaiting for the baking segment to finish out.

"Exactly who needs to know how to bake over 100 different cookies for Christmas?" Tyrone says as he sighs impatiently. "A few designs would be just great!"

"Alright and that ends the holiday baking segment of our program." The young brunette woman that is hosting the program announces. "Stay tuned to learn how to knit that special gift for someone after these messages. The best gifts are the ones from the heart."

"Finally." Tyrone says. "I thought that baking segment would drag on forever."

Taking a look at his watch, Tyrone notices the time reads 3:58pm.

"I hope learning this won't take all night." Tyrone comments, now turning back to the program. "I want this done and under the tree before Christmas morning."

Two short commercials play and the holiday essentials program is back on.

"Welcome back!" The host says with enthusiasm. "I hope that last segment gave you the knowhow on how to bake over 100 different Christmas cookies for your family or even that Christmas party that you may be thinking of throwing this holiday season. Now on to the knitting segment of our program. If you want to surprise someone with a special gift without spending a lot of money, this is the best way to do it. Store bought gifts isn't always the best gifts you know. If you have a ball of yarn and knitting needles handy, please take the time to grab those."

Tyrone picks up the yarn and needles in front of him.

"Now make a loop with the string end of the yarn ball." The host instructs. "The long end of the yarn, the one attached to the ball, should be on top of the short end, as shown."

Pulling a long string of yarn from the ball, Tyrone does as instructed and makes a loop.

"Place the loop on top of the yarn to the side of the loop." The host continues instructing. "It should look like this."

Tyrone, once again, does as instructed and places the loop on the top of the yarn to the inside of the loop made from the beginning. His loop mimics the loop shown on television.

"Pick up the yarn through the loop. Pull it gently through the loop." The host continues instructing. "Don't pull so much of it, though, that the loose end comes through. Pull the knot tight, keeping the loop at the top open."

Following the host's instructions, Tyrone's knot and loop looks exactly like the hosts' loop and knot.

"Now grab your needle and slip this one knot onto the needle." The host says, showing how it's done. "Pull on the ends to tighten the knot around the needle."

Grabbing one of the knitting needles, Tyrone follows the host example.

"The second part of learning to knit is called a Cast On." The host says. "This part of knitting can be very tricky and requires patience. Not an abundance, but enough to grasp this art. Now cast on is adding more beginning stitches to your needle. There are many cast on methods, but the backwards loop method shown here is perfect for beginners because it's easy, and gets you started knitting faster."

"That's good to know." Tyrone says to himself. "The easier it is to learn, the better this will be for me."

"Now hold the needle with the slipknot in your right hand and drape the working yarn, the yarn attached to your yarn ball, behind your left hand and over your palm. The host instructs, showing how she is doing it. "Keep your tail yarn, the short end of yarn attached to nothing, out of the way for now."

Following the host's example, Tyrone does exactly as instructed.

"Place the needle underneath the yarn across your palm." The host continues. "Pull out your palm from the yarn, and there should be a loop formed around your knitting needle."

Continuing to follow along, Tyrone follows the last set of instructions, he notices that there is a loop formed around the knitting needle.

"Pull that loop tight by pulling on the working yarn." The host continues. "You have successfully cast on your first stitch!"

"Heh, I guess this isn't as hard as I thought." Tyrone says, pulling the loop tight. "I just made my first stitch."

"Repeat this process with your hand and the yarn until you have cast on as many stitches as you would like." The host says. "Each time you do this, you create a stitch and the slip knot from the previous step counts as your first stitch and every loop you add is another stitch. Keep your loops facing upwards and uniform; don't allow them to become twisted or it will be difficult to knit from. You also want to make **loose** loops with this method; tight loops are very frustrating to knit from."

Repeating the process as instructed, Tyrone now has a row of stitches on his needle.

"Will you look at that?" Tyrone says, observing his knitting. "This is the easiest way to learn how to knit."

"The next segment of this knitting essential tutorial is learning how to knit a stitch." The host announces. "There are various kinds of stitches you can make in knitting, but the actual "knit" stitch is only one of them. You can also do the purl stitch, for example. Since you have to start somewhere, let's begin with the knit stitch."

"I'm ready." Tyrone says as if talking to the host herself.

"Hold the needle with the stitches in your left hand, and hold the needle without stitches in your right hand." The host continues. "Consider wrapping some of the working yarn around your right middle finger. This will keep the yarn in the back of your work."

Following along, Tyrone does as instructed.

"Now insert the needle without stitches under the front of the first loop, one closest to the needle point, and push it through so the right needle sits behind the left needle." The host continues, showing how this section of knitting is done.

Tyrone now inserts the needle without the stitches under the front of the first loop, the one closest to the other needle's point. Pushing it through, the right needle sits behind the left needle as instructed.

"Now this part can get tricky, but requires a lot of patience to continue." The host says. "Every instruction given to this point has prepared you for this segment and if you follow this segment exactly, you will master the art of knitting in no time. Now poke the right needle through the left hole to the front of the left needle and do this slowly, making sure your loop does not slip off the needle."

Doing as instructed, the loop on the right needle now slips off.

"What the?" Tyrone mumbles, taking note of the slipped loop. Going back over that segment again, the same result takes place.

"Ok, why does this keep slipping?" Tyrone asks while trying to keep his temper from flaring and patience intact. "I'm following the instructions exactly."

Going back over that segment once more, Tyrone successfully gets the needle through the loop.

"Finally." Tyrone sighs.

"This next area is another that requires patience, but please pay close attention." The host continues. "Start pulling the inserted needle out of the loop _slowly_, making sure that the yarn you just wrapped around it doesn't fall off. It may help to hold that yarn tight so the loop remains snug around the needle."

Following the instructions, Tyrone follows the hosts' example of pulling the needle out of the loop slowly, but the yarn that he was instructed to keep wrapped around the needle falls off.

"Ok now what?" Tyrone asks, feeling his impatience surface. "I did exactly as instructed, but the yarn fell off anyway."

Tyrone goes back over the last set of instructions to pull the needle out of the loop slowly, but the end result is the same. Going over it again, the end result is unchanging.

"If I'm following the instructions exactly, why does this keep happening?" Tyrone asks, still trying to keep his patience intact. "Maybe Dipper was right after all, a new set of knitting needles and yarn doesn't sound like a bad gift after all. The only one who knows how this is done is Mabel and I can't very well go to her for help or else she'll know what I'm up to. I want to give her a decent gift, but what if I don't catch on to this in enough time do so?"

Placing the needles and yarn down in front of him, Tyrone leans forward, resting his chin in the palms of both his hands. A scene of Mabel and Christmas morning now enters his mind.

_Christmas morning scene_

_Its Christmas morning and everyone is gathered around the tree to open presents. Dipper has grabbed a few of his gifts and are beginning to open them while Mabel is wildly tearing the paper off the first gift she has in her hands. Opening the gift, Mabel's eyes grow two times their size and are filled with happiness._

"_OH MY GOSH DIPPER!" Mabel squeals, at seeing her gift from Dipper. "I've always wanted the trilogy set of vampire novels! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" _

"_You're welcome and merry Christmas Mabel." Dipper replies with a smile. _

"_Why don't you open mine now kid." Stanford says to his great niece, now handing the girl the perfectly wrapped small package. _

_Practically snatching the gift from Stan, Mabel tears the paper off with one hand and opens the box. Reaching in and grabbing the gift, Mabel pulls out a new set of knitting needles and purple metallic yarn. _

"_Oh thank you so much gruncle Stan!" Mabel cheers. "I haven't been able to find this color anywhere."_

"_I know." Stan replies, taking a sip of his pitt cola. "I heard you harping about it when you and your brother came back here so I figured I've save you the trouble and look for you."_

_Having opened the first two gifts, Mabel now spots one that is wrapped in glittery pink wrapping and is addressed to her. Grabbing the gift, Mabel tears the paper off and opens the box big enough to fit an article of clothing. Laying her eyes on the gift, Mabel's eyes grow with happiness as tears begin pouring from them. On the neck of sweater hangs a to and from tag that has writing on it written in Dipper's handwriting. Reading the tag, Mabel reads who the gift is from. _

"_This is so sweet." Mabel says, happy tears still streaming down her face as she hugs the gift close to her. _

_Dipper, who has opened one of his gifts, looks over and notices that his sister is happily crying while also taking notice of what she is happily crying over. Seeing the gift, he knows exactly who is behind giving Mabel that gift. _

"_Thanks for giving our sister a great Christmas buddy." Dipper mentally speaks to himself as he smiles at seeing his sister's reaction to the gift._

_End of scene_

The Christmas morning scene having played through his mind, Tyrone lifts his chin from his hands and grabs the needles and yarn, a look of determination growing on his features.

"And I plan to do just that, give Mabel a great Christmas!" Tyrone says, gripping the needles and yarn tight.

Going back to watching the program, Tyrone attempts the last step he followed before putting the yarn and needles down and this time, the step is successful. With that step followed through, Tyrone continues following the program to learn how to completely knit so he can make Mabel a great gift.

Kitchen

Mabel is finishing up the third gingerbread house, now putting the finishing touches on it. While Dipper has been out looking for a good picture of the Mystery Shack, she was able to construct the second and third houses pretty fast. Now placing a candy cane in the front yard by the front door of the house, Mabel contently sighs, indicating that she is completely satisfied with her handiwork.

"That's the third house done." Mabel says, observing the house. "Mom was right, after you do this a couple times, it does get easier and faster."

Looking next to her, she remembers that Dipper went to go look for a picture of the mystery shack for her so she can make the gingerbread mystery shack.

"I wonder what is taking Dipper so long to find that picture." Mabel wonders. "Hopefully gruncle Stan has a picture I can use."

Just then, Dipper enters the kitchen with a photo in his hands.

"Sorry for taking so long Mabes." Dipper apologizes, now handing the picture to Mabel. "You wouldn't believe the amount of junk I had to wade through in the basement just to find a great picture for you to use."

"Didn't gruncle Stan have photo albums with pictures of the shack in them?" Mabel inquires.

"He had one, but that was full of pictures of us when we were really little, our parents, and that picture that I gave you of when he first turned this place into the mystery shack." Dipper explains. "Hopefully that picture will work."

"It will do." Mabel nods with a smile. "Hey, do you want to work on the fourth house while I begin working on the Mystery shack?"

"Fourth house?" Dipper asks. "What happened to the second and third houses?"

"I built them while you were looking for the picture." Mabel replies, pointing to the second and third houses across the table by the first house. "Now that those are done, the fourth house and the mystery shack can now be built."

"But the gingerbread for the mystery shack isn't done baking yet." Dipper comments.

The timer on the oven beeps, indicating that the gingerbread is done baking.

"It is now." Mabel smiles, now grabbing the oven mitts.

Dipper can't help but lightly laugh as he grabs the fourth cookie sheet to begin working on the fourth house. If it's one thing that Dipper has to admit, his twin sister has a way of turning any situation into a happy one.

Shack Shop

The first tour for the day has just ended and Stanford is at the cash register counting the money from that tour.

"This is great!" Stan cheers, counting the money in his hands that mostly consists of twenty and hundred dollar bills. "I knew I had a good idea by holding a holiday sale! Who has a lot of money and knows how to run a good business? This guy!"

Propping the register open with a slam of his right elbow, Stan counts the money out to be placed in the proper places in the cash drawer.

"Now time for my second round of money to start rolling in." Stanford says as he closes the register.

Attic

Having picked up the knitting once more with determination to make Mabel a great gift for Christmas, Tyrone has caught onto the art and is now knitting at a steady pace. Having chosen the red and white yarn from Mabel's spare stash of yarn, Tyrone knows exactly what he will be making her for Christmas. With a smile, Tyrone knows that he will be able to surprise Mabel come Christmas morning.

* * *

Whew, what a journey knitting is, but at least Tyrone caught on. He wants to give Mabel a great gift for Christmas and used that as his driving force to keep on going. With the colors he chose, what exactly will he be knitting Mabel for Christmas? Keep reading to find out in chapter 6! Next chapter: Christmas Eve!

**Review Please!**


	6. Christmas Eve!

Chapter 6: Christmas Eve!

'Tyron's determination became his driving force to learn to knit so Mabel would have a great Christmas gift. So what will Dipper be getting her for Christmas, having rethought his gift?'

It's Christmas Eve in the town of Gravity Falls! With fresh snow hitting the ground landing on top of what has already fallen, that picturesque view of the perfect Christmas picture of the town is truly living up to its name. Lazy Susan's diner is overrun with recipients who are visiting the Mystery Shack and the local mall, either going to or having returned from either establishment for their Christmas shopping.

"Order 14 for table 6 is ready for pick up!" The diner's cook shouts out to Susan, indicating the food is ready to be taken to the recipients that ordered it.

"Coming right up!" Susan shouts back as she makes her way through the crowded diner to pick up order number 14 for table 6.

Reaching the counter, Susan now grabs the platter that has the order on it and takes the meals to table 6.

"Will there be anything else for you?" Susan inquires to the group, placing the meals on the table.

"Nope, this will do." The brunette at the table answers with a smile. "Thank you."

"Mommy, I need a refill on my soda." The little boy sitting next to her says.

"Could you bring my son more soda please? The woman requests.

"Of course." Susan smiles, nodding in agreement.

Yep, the town is definitely humming with activity as today is the last day to buy that last minute gift to ensure that person has a grand Christmas tomorrow.

Mystery Shack

Amongst the town's busiest establishments, the Mystery Shack has had back to back tours all day long. With the help of Mabel's Christmas cookies, the participants that have patroned the establishment not only bought their merchandise, but also paid top dollar for the Pines' baked delights. This did wonders for Stanford's business as Mabel's cookies brought in more revenue that what was expected.

"Best Christmas sale ever!" Stanford cheers as he waves his roll of money in the air. The patrons that are currently in the shop paid no mind to him as they are more interested in getting the best deals on the merchandise that they have their hands on.

With the town and the shop of the shack buzzing with activity, can the same be said about rest of the building?

Attic

In the twins' attic bedroom, Tyrone is currently putting the finishing touches on his gift for Mabel. Having caught on to knitting rather late in the afternoon yesterday, Tyrone wasn't able to finish the gift in one night as he had to depart from the room the moment the twins went to bed. But before leaving the room, Tyrone hid his unfinished gift in the third drawer of Dipper's side of the nightstand. Knowing that that his surprise would be safe in that space, he proceeded to the other side of the hall to the undiscovered bedroom in the attic and placed himself in bed.

When Mabel and Dipper departed from the room this morning, Tyrone immediately went back to work on finishing her gift. Through his tired eyes, Tyrone knew that his hard work would pay off tomorrow when he sees the shiny smile that Mabel will display upon laying eyes on his gift.

"Once I add the puppy playing basketball and the sunglasses, that will sum up my gift for my sister!" Tyrone cheers, now sewing on the strawberry.

Den

Dipper and Mabel Pines can be found in the shack's den surrounded by wrapping paper, scotch tape, gift labels, and large shiny bows. The Christmas bows being placed on the gifts are unusually large and very shiny. However, according to Mabel Pines: a gift isn't special unless the bows are big and shiny!

Dipper, having finished wrapping Tyrone's gift, now grabs a bow out of the bag and looks it over.

"Mabel, the bows are unusually large this year." Dipper comments, now turning to his twin. "These aren't the gift bows that you normally use."

"I bought those bows because this Christmas will be special!" Mabel replies as she places a to and from label tag on Dipper's gift and sets it aside. "I tend to buy things according to the occasion and since this will be a special Christmas, I bought large bows."

"I see." Is all Dipper can say as he places the bow on his clone's gift.

With the gift wrapped, addressed, and complete, Dipper places the gift under the tree. Before returning to his sister's side, an idea suddenly comes to the younger pines that bring a smile to his face.

"I got it!" Dipper nearly shouts. "I finally came up with the best idea yet! Mabel, I finally figured out what I'm going to get Wendy for Christmas!"

"What's that?" Mabel inquires as she tapes down the wrapping paper on Stan's gift.

"You know how Wendy is sometimes bored at work and hates doing some of the chores that Stan asks of her?" Dipper begins explaining.

"Yea?" Mabel replies with a nod.

"Well my gift to her will be that until we go back to school, I will help her cover her shift!" Dipper smiles. "When she doesn't want to handle certain chores, I'll do them for her! Now that's the gift that keeps on giving!"

"That's really great dipping sauce." Mabel smiles. "She will like that."

"Oh I know she will like it." Dipper smiles, now taking a seat back next to Mabel. "Tyrone was right, being over analytical is my biggest fault."

"I could have told you that." Mabel laughs as she proceeds to wrap Soos's gift, having finished wrapping Stan's gift.

Attic

With the final stitch of the sunglasses, Tyrone cuts the thread and places the needle down. Releasing a sigh, Tyrone now holds the finished product up in his view and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Mabel." Tyrone says to himself as he observes his gift to his sister.

Getting to his feet, Tyrone carefully places the gift on Dipper's bed and darts from the room. Climbing the ladder down to the ground floor, Tyrone begins making his way to the den, making sure along the way to not be spotted by Stan or Soos. Reaching and now entering the den, the clone spots Mabel and Dipper wrapping gifts in front of the Christmas tree.

"Perfect timing." Tyrone says to himself as he now approaches the twins. "Hey guys."

The two now turn to the voice that spoke to them.

"Hey Tyrone!" Mabel cheers. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't be around to help us wrap gifts. You look tired."

"Yea, I've been caught up with a few things upstairs for the past day in a half." Tyrone replies, a nervous smile crossing his face as he scratches the back of his head. "Plus I wasn't feeling so hot last night. But hey, that's over with now and can enjoy Christmas Eve with you guys."

"Great!" Mabel smiles. "I can't wait to show you the gingerbread houses that Dipper and I built. I even made a Gingerbread Mystery Shack for gruncle Stan."

"You built a gingerbread Mystery Shack?" Tyrone inquires, now cocking an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, she did." Dipper chimes in. "And she did one amazing job I might add. It looks exactly like the building down to the finest detail."

"Oh you're just saying that." Mabel smiles to her twin.

"I can't wait to see it later Mabel." Tyrone smiles. "Dipper, I need to see you upstairs for a moment. There's something I have to show and tell you."

"Great, I was actually hoping to do the same." Dipper replies to Tyrone. "I'll be right back Mabel."

"Grab some wrapping paper, a label, a bow, and one of those big boxes." Tyrone instructs. "I'm going to need those for what I have to show you and tell you."

"Oh alright." Is all Dipper can say as he grabs what Tyrone instructed him to pick up.

Getting to his feet with those items in hand, Dipper and Tyrone make their way out of the den and proceeds to the ladder that leads to the attic.

"I can't wait to show you the gift I made for Mabel." Tyrone says, excitement evident in his tone as he climbs the ladder to the attic. "I know she is going to love it!"

"I can't wait to see it buddy." Dipper smiles as he now reaches the top of the ladder. Pulling himself up to his feet, Dipper and Tyrone now enter the room. Tyrone runs over to the bed and grabs his gift, displaying it proudly to Dipper.

"So what do you think?" Tyrone asks. "Does it have Mabel written all over it?"

Dipper's eyes go wide at seeing Tyrone's gift. His eyes trace it over with his mind registering and swearing that Mabel knitted that product herself. In front of him, in his clone's hands is a red and white knitted sweater that is the exact size that Mabel wears. On the front of the sweater, Mabel's name is spelled out in metallic silver threads reading: Mabel Charlotte Pines.

"But that's not all!" Tyrone speaks up, turning the sweater around.

On the back of the sweater is a large white pine tree that is decorated with every symbol of Mabel's past sweaters. At the very top of the pine tree is the shooting star from Mabel's pink sweater. Proceeding down the sweater, the next symbol is the meow wow kitten face from her glittery purple sweater. Next to that symbol is the rainbow from her light up sweater and next to that is a flower. Below those symbols in a row is a heart, the sunglasses, the strawberry, the llama, and the butterfly. On the second to last row is the umbrella, penguin, and the music note. On the very bottom row of the pine tree is the mushroom, lightning bolt, the four leaf clover and her scout's honor symbols. At the bottom of the pine tree at the base is a stitched pattern of waddles lying in front of the tree asleep.

"Tyrone.." Dipper stammers, a smile forming on his face with his eyes still focused on the sweater. "Mabel will love it! She will never forget a gift like this one!"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Tyrone says, now placing the sweater down on the bed. "It took me 36 hours to work on and finish, but it was worth every minute I spent on it. Please hand me the wrapping paper, box, tag, and bow so I can wrap this up."

Dipper does as instructed and hands Tyrone the materials he requested.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Tyrone inquires to Dipper, remembering that the classic version needed to talk to him as well.

"Oh, I finally figured out what I am going to get Wendy for Christmas." Dipper begins as Tyrone begins wrapping Mabel's gift. "I know she likes working here, but there are some things that she hates doing that Stan requests she does like taking care of the bathrooms and even sweeping the floors. So my gift to her would be that I would help her do those things and even help cover her shifts until me and Mabel go back to school in a week."

"That's an excellent idea Dipper." Tyrone agrees, not taking his eyes off his wrapping. "With the type of personality that Wendy has, I know she will love that more than anything."

"I know." Dipper nods. "Even Mabel said that Wendy would love it."

"That's the best gift that you can give anyone." Tyrone says, placing the to and from tag on Mabel's gift. "And you didn't have to spend a dime on it."

"Nope, but I do have to spend some money on my gift to Mabel." Dipper explains. "I know exactly what I'm going to get for her and know where to buy it, but I have an hour before the shop closes to purchase it."

"Alright, we can go just as soon as I put the finishing touches on this." Tyrone replies, now placing the bow on the gift. "And it's done! I can't wait to see her eyes on Christmas morning."

"I'll go put it under the tree before we leave." Dipper offers.

"No, I'm going to leave it in here for safe keeping for now." Tyrone replies, now turning to Dipper. "I'll place it there after we get back."

"Alright, suit yourself." Dipper shrugs his shoulders.

With Mabel's gift wrapped, Dipper grabs his coat and a random coat out of the closet for Tyrone. Putting them on, both boys exit the room and begin towards the ladder to the ground floor of the shack. Sliding down the ladder, both boys are now on their way to buy Dipper's gift for Mabel.

Den

Mabel has just finished wrapping the last gift, now placing the bow it.

"Now that's all of them." Mabel says, getting to her feet and placing the gift under the tree. "This is one Christmas that will go down in history as the best Christmas ever!"

Waddles now enters the den and snuggles up at Mabel's feet. Feeling something at her feet, Mabel looks down and notices her pet pig curling up at her feet.

"Hey Waddy!" Mabel greets as she picks her pig up. "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

Waddles oinks in response.

"I could have used your assistance with the gingerbread houses, but Dipper came along to help so that's ok." Mabel smiles as she pets Waddles. "Speaking of which, where is he? He said he'd be back, but never returned and neither did Tyrone. What do you think boy?"

Waddles opens his mouth with an oink coming out.

"Why don't we go look for them together." Mabel suggests.

Placing her pet on the ground, Mabel makes her way out of the den and begins towards the ladder that leads to the attic. Making her way up the ladder with Waddles, Mabel reaches the top and begins looking around the area for her brother and his clone.

"Dipper." Mabel calls out. "Dipper, are you here? Tyrone?"

Not getting a response, Mabel now enters the room and notices the room is empty.

"I wonder where they could be." Mabel says to herself. "Tyrone did say he needed to talk to him up here, but neither of them are here."

Continuing to look around the empty room, Mabel now spots a perfectly wrapped gift in purple wrapping sitting on Dipper's bed. Walking over to the bed, Mabel picks it up and reads the tag on it, noticing that it is addressed to her. A smile appears on the girl's face.

"I better put this downstairs with the others." Mabel speaks. "Thank you Dipper and I can't wait to open it!"

Tucking the gift under her arm, Mabel begins making her way towards the ladder with Waddles.

An hour later

Dipper and Tyrone now enter the shack through the main entrance by the forest with a nicely wrapped package tightly gripped between Dipper's hands.

"Man, that place was crowded!" Dipper comments as he and Tyrone now reach the den. "For a small shop, I didn't think that many people could fit in there. Everywhere I turned, I was pressed against someone's back."

"I didn't think that was possible either." Tyrone adds in. "But this is Christmas Eve after all and the worst normally comes out today."

"You said it." Dipper agrees.

Approaching the tree, both boys notice that Mabel isn't in the area, but the scraps of wrapping paper, tape, and a few gifts bows in her wake are.

"This couldn't have worked out any better." Dipper says, placing the gift under the tree. "With Mabel out of the area, she won't interrogate me about what I bought her for Christmas like she normally does."

"You told me you normally buy her yarn and knitting needles." Tyrone replies. "What's to interrogate you about?"

"While that is true, for the past two years, she thought I changed up my gift ideas for her, so she bugged me about it." Dipper explains, turning to Tyrone. "I let her make all the guesses she wanted and I didn't cave one bit. However, this year, if she decides to bug me about it, I'll let her think it's the same thing. When she opens the gift, she will be pleasantly surprised that the yarn and needles wasn't my usual idea for a gift this year."

"Mabel is very lucky to have a brother like you Dipper." Tyrone smiles.

"Yes, yes she is." Dipper agrees as both break into laughter.

While the boys are laughing at Tyrone's recent statement, they don't notice Mabel enter the area.

"Dipper! Tyrone!" Mabel calls out in her normal perky tone, both boys now turning to her. "I went to the room to look for you two, but you weren't there. Where did you go?"

"Oh, we had to make a quick run out." Dipper replies. "Did you need us for something?"

"No, I was just wondering what took you two so long to come back so I wouldn't have to wrap gifts by myself." Mabel says. "Especially you Dipper, but I'm done now. Oh and I found the gift that you got for me on your bed! Thank you so much Dipper and I can't wait to open it!"

"Actually Mabel, that gift isn't from me." Dipper begins. "It's from Tyrone, but I did buy and place your gift under the tree already."

"I know you'll love it once you open it Mabel." Tyrone adds in.

"Oh thank you Tyrone!" Mabel squeals, now engulfing the clone in a bear hug.

"No problem sis." Tyrone replies with a smile, returning the hug.

"Well, I'm off to go listen to some Christmas music." Mabel smiles, releasing Tyrone. "Tis the season you know."

"Oh Mabel, I want to look at the gingerbread Mystery Shack that you made." Tyrone requests, remembering earlier that Dipper mentioned her constructing one.

"Ok, follow me!" Mabel squeals, grabbing Tyrone's right hand and dragging the clone towards the kitchen. "I can't wait for you to see it!"

Dipper now removes his coat and takes a seat in the chair. A minute later, Stanford enters the den with wades of cash gripped in his hands.

"Dipper my boy, round up your sister! A Christmas party is about to take place here in less than one minute!" Stanford announces with cheer.

Well more like fifteen minutes, the Christmas party for the Mystery Shack was in full swing! With thirteen pizzas, Mabel's Christmas cookies, three bottles of Pitt Cola, and Christmas music playing in the background, everyone was having a great time! Including Tyrone, even though he couldn't eat or drink what was laid out, he was still having a fun time with the classic Dipper and his sister! Now that's the true meaning behind Christmas.

* * *

Alright! A Christmas party and Stanford didn't mind spending the money to pay for one! How exciting! The spirit of Christmas has truly touched him in ways that he's willing to spend money! How often will we see this again? Keep reading to find out in the final chapter! Next chapter: The conclusion: Christmas Day!


	7. Christmas Day!

Chapter 7: Christmas Day!

'After Stan's successful holiday sales, Mabel got her wish to have a Christmas party after all! The final challenge: Her reaction to Tyrone's Christmas gift. Will she give him the reaction that he's hoping for?'

It's Christmas Day in Gravity Falls! Throughout Christmas Eve night, fresh snow was falling, continuing to coat the ground with a blanket of white and with the sun now up over the town, the sun's bright rays are giving the town that picture perfect Christmas day view. Upon seeing a view as breathtaking as this one, no one could have asked for a better day for the snow to blanket the ground.

The town is buzzing with holiday cheer and the full swing of the Christmas spirit, from the Northwest Mansion to the Gleeful residence. Let's check in to see how everyone is doing about the town.

Gideon's Residence

At the Gleeful residence, Gideon, his nervous mother, and his father are gathered around the tree as Gideon opens his numerous gifts. Having opened the first thirteen presents, Gideon now picks up his last gift.

"I can't wait to see what this is!" Gideon cheers. "Hopefully, it's the one thing that I've been wanting all year, considering my first thirteen gifts were a complete disappointment!"

Tearing the paper off the last gift, the boy now opens the box that contains his gift. The smile he was reserving for the gift he was praying for now falls upon seeing what is truly in that box.

"Another suit?" Gideon speaks calmly as he turns to his parents. "Don't I have enough of these already?"

"Now sugar pie, it was your mother's idea to buy you more suits." His father begins. "You know, for your performances."

"Did I say I wanted more suits?!" Gideon replies, raising his voice. "I have enough of these already! I told you what I wanted! I wanted the deed to that shack!"

"Now Gideon, we weren't exactly able to obtain that for you." Mr. Gleeful replies calmly to the enraged boy.

"You two are my parents and you're suppose to see to it that I'm happy no matter what!" Gideon continues shouting. "And as you can see, I'm not HAPPY!"

In a fit of rage, Gideon tosses his gifts aside as he storms off to his bedroom upstairs. His mother immediately begins cleaning up the wrapping paper and picking up Gideon's gifts.

"Awe, precious memories." His father says as he takes a seat on the couch and takes a sip of his coffee.

Northwest Manor

At the home of the richest girl in town, Pacifica and her parents are gathered around their ten foot tall Christmas tree in the living room as Pacifica opens her two hundred something gifts. Having opened ten so far, Pacifica is now opening gift number eleven.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see what this is!" Pacifica says, her anticipation spilling over. "I wonder if it's a new purse, or even that dress that I've wanting!"

Tearing the paper off the gift, the blonde now opens the box that holds an article of clothing. Upon seeing her gift, the blonde squeals in delight.

"Oh mom and dad, thank you!" Pacifica squeals. "I've been looking for this dress forever! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for our little princess." Mrs. Northwest replies with a smile.

"Why don't you open the rest of your gifts sweetie." Mr. Northwest says.

"I'm going to daddy, but I'm going to need a little help." Pacifica replies. "James!"

The butler now arrives in the living room, having heard Pacifica's call.

"Yes Miss Northwest?" James answers, now bowing to the family.

"I need a little help opening my gifts." Pacifica explains. "I want you to help me open them. If the gift contains a purse or a dress, immediately hand that gift to me. I don't want that gift wrinkled or smudged! If the gift is perfume, take it to my room immediately! Once all of my gifts are opened, I want them taken to my room!"

"As you wish, Miss Northwest." James bows as he heads to the tree to begin helping Pacifica open her gifts.

"We taught our daughter well." Mr. Northwest says to his wife.

* * *

As you can see, the holiday spirit is in full swing around the town, including the town's famous tourist attraction.

Mystery Shack

Having risen early, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Stanford Pines are gathered around their Christmas tree in the den to open gifts.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Mabel declares

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone in the room declares in unison.

"I hope you like the gifts that I got for each of you!" Mabel says, now picking up Dipper's gift and handing it to him.

"I hope you like it Dipper." Mabel squeals. "I put a lot of thought into it."

"I know I will love it Mabel because it came from you." Dipper replies, giving his sister a sweet smile.

Gripping the gift, Dipper now tears the paper away and immediately opens the box to his gift. Smiling wide, Dipper reaches into the box and pulls out a knitted red and blue scarf with his name knitted into it spelling out: Dipper Alexander Pines. Turning to his sister, Dipper pulls her into a loving hug.

"I love it Mabel." Dipper exclaims. "I really love it. Thank you so much!"

"I'm happy to hear it and you're welcome." Mabel replies, returning the hug.

The twins now perform their awkward sibling hug "pat, pat" and separate.

"Ok now you gruncle Stan." Mabel squeals as she grabs his gift and hands it to him. "I got you something I know you will need and love."

"I can't wait to see what you got for me." Stan smiles.

Tearing the paper away, Stan immediately opens his box and pulls out a small knitted pouch. Giving the gift a once over glance, the man gains a dazed look.

"Um, what is it?" Stan inquires, turning to Mabel for the answer.

"It's a money pouch for all of the money that you earn from your tours." Mabel explains. "In case the register ever becomes too full, you'll have someplace else to put your money. Do you like it?"

Hearing that his great niece knitted him something that will hold the one thing that he treasures so dear to his heart brings a smile to his face, followed by happy tears.

"I love it!" Stan cheers, scooping his niece up into a bear hug. "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"You're…..welcome." Mabel chokes out. "Can't….breathe..gruncle Stan."

Stan now releases the girl as Mabel begins catching her breath.

"Now I can finally keep my money in a safe place!" Stan continues cheering. "I'm going to use this everyday!"

"That's not all that I have for you gruncle Stan." Mabel continues, having caught her breath fully. "I made you a gingerbread Mystery Shack to remind you of the best Christmas of your life! It's in the kitchen."

Oh you're just too sweet Mabel." Stan smiles, now running off to the kitchen to see his second gift. A moment later, everyone hears Stan's happy cry along with him shouting: Best Christmas Ever!

"That's my sis." Dipper adds in. "Always bringing joy to the lives of others."

"Ok, next up is Soos." Mabel says, now grabbing Soos's gift from under the tree and handing it to him. "I hope you like it!"

"I know I will ham bone." Soos says with a nod.

Tearing the wrapping paper away from the gift, Soos removes the lid to his gift's box and peers inside. Smiling wide, Soos removes the gift from the box.

"Oh, this is such an awesome gift ham bone!" Soos cheers. "I've never had a tool belt like this before! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Soos." Mabel replies with a wide smile. "However, you might want to keep your hammer in your other tool belt."

"You got it dude." Soos says, his smile remaining.

"Mabel, why don't you open your gifts now." Dipper suggests. "I know there is one gift in particular that you're going to love."

Nodding to her brother, Mabel picks up a small gift with her name on it and reads the tag, seeing it's from her brother. Tearing the paper away, Mabel takes notice of the purple box her gift is in. Opening the box, Mabel reaches in and pulls out a snow globe.

"A snow globe!" Mabel cheers. Reading the small plaque on the front of the globe, her eyes now swell with happy tears.

"It's the town of Gravity Falls in the snow globe!" Mabel squeals as she shakes it, watching the snowflakes swirl around inside. "I've never had one of these before! Thank you so much Dipper!"

"You're welcome Sis." Dipper replies. "I knew you'd love it."

"I do, I really do!" Mabel continues squealing, now embracing her brother in a hug.

"And there is one more gift for you to open." Dipper says, handing her the last gift under the tree with her name on it. "I think we both know who this is from."

Practically snatching the gift from his hands, Mabel tears the wrapping away and quickly opens the box that holds an article of clothing. Upon laying her eyes on the gift, the cheery girl now breaks down into happy sobs.

In the gift box is a red and white knitted sweater that is the size Mabel wears. On the front of the sweater, Mabel's name is spelled out in metallic silver threads reading: Mabel Charlotte Pines.

"Why don't you look on the back." Dipper whispers to her. "There's more."

Mabel now pulls the sweater out of the box and looks on the back, more happy tears flowing. On the back of the sweater is a large white pine tree that is decorated with every symbol of Mabel's past sweaters. At the very top of the pine tree is the shooting star from Mabel's pink sweater. Proceeding down the pine tree, the next symbol is the meow wow kitten face from her glittery purple sweater. Next to that symbol is the rainbow from her light up sweater and next to that is a flower. Below those symbols in a row is a heart, the sunglasses in a heart, the strawberry, the llama, and the butterfly. On the second to last row is the umbrella, penguin, and the music note. On the very bottom row of the pine tree is the mushroom, lightning bolt, the four leaf clover and her scout's honor symbols. At the bottom of the pine tree at the base is a stitched pattern of waddles lying in front of the tree asleep.

Dipper begins to gently rub his sister's back as she continues happily crying over her Christmas gift.

"_You were successful Tyrone." _Dipper mentally says to himself_. "Mabel loves it just as you wanted her to. Thanks for giving her a great Christmas buddy."_

"It's beautiful!" Mabel continues sobbing. "I love it so much! I love it more than anything in the world!"

"Whoa, who gave you that?" Stan asks, giving Mabel's gift a glance over.

"A really awesome friend." Mabel chokes out through her sobbing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you made that yourself." Stan replies. "Your friend has some real talent."

"We know." Dipper says to Stan as he continues consoling Mabel.

Bringing her happy sobs to a halt, Mabel places the sweater on over her purple nightgown, noticing that the sweater fits just like her others.

"It fits perfectly!" Mabel cheers. "This is going to be my all time favorite sweater!"

"Come on Mabes, let's go call your friend and thank him for your gift." Dipper gently speaks to Mabel, handing her Tyrone's gift from her. "Plus you have to let him know that he has to pick up his gift."

"Alright." Mabel agrees with a smile. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Shack's Shop

Tyrone is sitting behind the counter in Wendy's seat going through a holiday magazine. He's lazily surfing the pages with no real aim in particular.

"Most of the items in this magazine are not very good." Tyrone comments. "And gaudy! Who would buy this stuff?"

Continuing to go through the magazine, Tyrone is suddenly knocked off the stool by a blunt force pushing him to the ground. Focusing his vision, he now finds the source behind the attack with a smile forming on his face.

"I love it! I love! I love it!" Mabel cheers, embracing Tyrone in a bear hug. "I love it so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Getting a good look at Mabel, Tyrone notices that she is wearing his gift and smiles.

"I knew you would." Tyrone smiles. "Merry Christmas Mabel."

"Merry Christmas to you too Tyrone!" Mabel cheers, now releasing Tyrone.

"You should have seen the amount of tears that she shed when she laid eyes on your gift." Dipper adds in. "Your mission was successful buddy. Thanks for giving our sister the best Christmas. I owe you big for this."

"You don't owe me anything." Tyrone replies. "She deserved it."

"I have something for you as well." Mabel informs Tyrone.

Getting to her feet, Mabel grabs the gift off the counter and hands it to Tyrone. Tyrone gets to his feet and begins to unwrap his gift. Getting the wrapping paper undone, Tyrone opens the box that contains his gift. Reaching in, he pulls out a small bracelet. Bringing it into full view, Tyrone reads the blue metallic letters embedded into the front of the bracelet: To the Best Second Brother Ever!

"I don't know what to say Mabel." Tyrone speaks, now turning to the cheery girl. "I love it, Thank you."

"You're welcome Tyrone." Mabel replies. "I didn't know what to get for you so I thought something simple and sweet would do it."

"Simple and sweet did the trick." Tyrone nods. "This is without a doubt the best Christmas I've ever had."

Feeling tears form in his eyes, Tyrone now turns away from Mabel.

"What's wrong Tyrone?" Mabel asks with concern.

"Oh, I have something in my eyes, be right back." Tyrone answers, now running out of the shop with Mabel's gift in hand.

"Dipper, what..? Mabel asks, now turning to her brother in confusion at Tyrone's sudden actions.

"You may want to go check on him." Dipper suggests, winking to Mabel. "He needs the support of his sister right now."

Without question, Mabel runs out of the shop to go find Tyrone. Before Dipper can think of what to do next, he now hears the bell of the shop's door ring. Turning around, Dipper spots Wendy.

"Wendy!" Dipper cheers, running up to the teen.

"Hey Dipper and Merry Christmas." Wendy greets, now embracing the boy in a hug.

"I thought you were on vacation with your family and wouldn't be back until after Christmas." Dipper comments as he releases the teen.

"We got back a week early because my youngest brother got sick from drinking too much egg nogg." Wendy explains, giggling at the thought. "We told him it would be a bad idea to challenge our dad to an egg nogg drinking contest, knowing our dad would win. He wins every year."

Wendy now looks around the shop and notices that Mabel, Soos, and Stan are nowhere to be found.

"Hey where is everyone?" Wendy asks Dipper. "Normally I'd see them here."

"Oh Mabel is upstairs with Tyron—tying up a few loose ends and Stan is in the den watching television." Dipper replies, glad he caught himself before revealing his clone to her. "As to where Soos is, I'm not sure, but I have a Christmas gift for you."

"Oh yea? What is it?" The teen questions curiously.

"My gift to you is before me and Mabel returns to California in a week, I'll help you cover your shifts in the shop." Dipper explains. "When you don't feel like doing a certain chore, I'll do it for you."

Wendy smile and nods.

"That'd be great Dipper." Wendy agrees. "Thanks."

"Merry Christmas Wendy." Dipper says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too buddy." Wendy replies, returning the smile.

Attic

Mabel has caught up with Tyrone and the two are currently in the twins' bedroom with Mabel calming down the clone.

"Sorry for running out of the shop like that Mabel." Tyrone apologizes, now catching gazes with his sister. "I was just so overcome with happiness at seeing your gift, I didn't know what to do and didn't want you to see me like that."

"It's ok." Mabel says warmly, embracing Tyrone in a hug. "After seeing your gift, I couldn't control my happy tears either. I really love this and I'm glad you love your gift as well."

"I really do." Tyrone nods. "Merry Christmas Mabel."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Mabel replies, still embracing her 'second' brother.

Den

Stan is in the den with Soos watching his favorite television program, The Duchess Approves: The holiday special.

"You know Soos, having the kids here for Christmas has made this the best holiday ever." Stan declares. "Not to mention how Mabel's cookies helped bring in a lot of money this holiday season! I'm going to ask their parents if they can come spend Christmas with me next year. When Mabel makes her famous Christmas cookies, I will rank in twice the revenue!"

Soos nods at Stan's comment, having no words for the man as the two continue watching the program.

And there you have it! Stanford Pines has finally celebrated a holiday, despite using it as another money making opportunity! Mabel showed him what Christmas was truly about and even got a sweet money pouch out of the deal lol! On top of that, Tyrone followed through on his promise to give Mabel a great Christmas and was successful! This has truly been a great Gravity Falls Christmas and from me to you all, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**A/N: Well folks, this is the end of the story. Don't you just hate it when you have to wrap up a good story? I'm with you there, but good news! While this story is over, there will be another posted soon by the name of Child of Destiny! It's another Mabel centered story so you all keep on the lookout for that! I promise, you will not be disappointed! If for nothing else, thanks for reading and…**

**Review please and provide me with some holiday cheer!**


End file.
